petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan 2 PTC
URGENT! There is a major flaw in v1.0.2 that skips the first 4 Wily Stages in the main game. A solution is available under the NOTES section for those that are willing to fix it themselves and don't wish to rescan the program QR codes. If you would rather rescan, you only need to rescan the program code, not the GRPs. MegaMan 2 PTC is exactly what you think it is. It is an extensive port of Mega Man 2 from the Nintendo Entertainment System to Petit Computer. It is being developed by Discostew (known as Discordstew on this Wiki). Everything that was from the original game will be in this game. Graphics, audio, etc are carefully being done so they resemble what the original game demonstrated, so they are all custom-made to be compatible with the formats that Petit Computer allows. Other than the actual game itself, it contains numerous other features that weren't present in the original, such as a Sound Test (or Audio Player). Many have asked why would anyone want this when they have access to the game in other ways, including on the 3DS eShop. What incentive would be shown to want this? Well, I'll tell you. The first half is the game itself in a form that others can look at on the code-level, especially those that are wanting to make their own games in SmileBASIC. That won't be enough for some, so here's the second half. Along with the complete game, the program also contains a built-in level editor, allowing people with the program to create their own levels, and be able to share those levels with everyone else so that they may all try them out. Current Features *The original Megaman 2 game, programmed in Petit Computer (to the best of my ability) *Custom levels - Make your own, compile a group together, share with others *Boss Rush mode - Normal, Hard, and Insane. Got what it takes? *Audio Player - Contains all the Megaman 2 tracks, sfx, and a few others Instructions Controls for in-game play are as follows: *D-Pad - For movement, climbing ladders, and directing weapon attacks *B button - Shoot with the selected weapon *A button - Jump, also to let go of ladders *Start button - Pauses the game during gameplay *X button - Exits the current level (in Editor-mode only) * Y button - Changes how Weapon Capsules fill Megaman's weapons * L/R Triggers - Changes Megaman's weapon * X button (in Pause menu) - Immediate ending of a level to "Game Over" * Touch Screen - Selection of weapons directly (and using E-Tanks, but only under the Pause menu) History Version 1.0.3 Major flaw fixed regarding the Main Game that skipped the first 4 Wily Stages. Version 1.0.2 Additional bug-fixes * L/R triggers no longer required for editor usage. * Heatman no longer shoots through the right side. * Fixed the teleport issue in Wily Stage 5. * Editor won't load up a previous sublevel when making a new level. * Entities limited by their vertical position, as placing too far down prevents them from being selected. * Gates mode under Links section now contain some information to the sublevel gates. * Fixed the "Subscript out of range (4608)" error regarding ladders in certain places. * Some other tidbits. Version 1.0.1 Bug-fix release * Bugfixes regarding level names that are less than 8 characters long in the Compile and LeveL List sections. * No more infinite lives after exiting custom level creation to run a different mode. * All weapons won't be granted in other modes after running Boss Rush mode * Last sound effect name in the Audio Player is fixed to not be a second "Death". Version 1.0 First official release of the project * Includes Main Game, Editor, Boss Rush mode, Audio Player, etc * GRPs are no longer packaged with the main PRG. Too many to fit. * Make your own levels, and compile a group into a single GRP for sharing * Make a favorites list of various levels others have made, and play. Demo #2 Major reworking of the project. *All game assets moved to GRPs instead of individual files for graphics, palettes, etc *All GRPs packaged with PRG, to form one set of QR codes. *3 Custom-made levels *v0.1 levels not included (as format had been changed) Demo #1 The first demo of the project. *Metal Man's stage (including boss) *Wily Castle - Stage 2 (partial, no boss) Future Plans *Only thing left now are bug-fixes and balancing, to be done at a later date. Videos and Screenshots File:Editor.jpg File:MM2 PTC - That's so unfair! File:MM2AUDIO.jpg Download Author's website has been down for almost a year now, here are some mirrors where you can get the latest QR codes: http://dl.free.fr/f8lr5d5yw https://mega.nz/#!yYkhQCzR!QtH9NLkiQxwPtvC2LSFYvsFx754qGPfuypND0ZocG_o https://www.mediafire.com/file/mboysod2oabyl07/Megaman_2v1.03_PTC.zip Currently, the actual QR codes to these programs will not be available on this wiki. The final QR code count for version 1.0.3 is over 240 QR codes. That is a lot of codes. By putting the QR codes for the programs would take up quite a bit of space. However, the QR codes will be supplied from the author's website, both in QR code and package form, and the following links will take you directly to the QR codes for each program. *Version 1.0.3 - 240+ QR codes * Demo v0.1 - 43 QR codes *Demo v0.2 - 98 QR codes *Audio Player - 25 QR codes Notes Blog While this wiki will be updated from time to time, there will likely be more frequent updates on the website of the author, which can be found here MegaMan 2 PTC Audio Player As work was being done on the audio in late 2012, the need to give something to the comminuty began to build, as there was no set date for when the next demo would be available. As it is right now, it wouldn't be for another 10 months when the second demo was available. So, in an effort to give everyone a little something long before that happened, this Audio Player was developed. It contains all the audio from the original Mega Man 2 game, including both background music and sound effects. The QR codes are available above. Self-fix for the flaw in v1.0.2 As was pointed out by a fellow member here, v1.0.2 has a flaw that skips the first 4 Wily Stages in the main game. This section is for those that do not wish to rescan the program QR codes and want to fix it themselves. * Select Write Program from the Petit Computer menu to launch the console * type in LOAD "MM2PTC" '''(wait for it to finish loading) * type in '''LIST 1169 * Go to the end of the line and find the section that says MGWLVL=4. Change the 4 to a 0 to make it MGWLVL=0. * Return to the console (by selecting RUN 'on the touch screen). * type in '''SAVE "MM2PTC","1000" '(make sure you do this, as this also saves the current font and energy/weapon graphic bars). Credits *'''Keiji Inafune - Creator of MegaMan *'Discostew' - Programmer * Randomous - Beta Tester * Adam and Michael - Beta Testers __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action Category:Platform Category:Work in Progress Category:Ports